Archive:W/Me Hydra Slayer
Overview This build makes use of Mesmer stances as well as the combination of Epidemic and "Victory is Mine!" to great self-supportive tanking effect. It is, however, limited mainly to predictable PvE skirmishes. Due to the unpredictible nature of PvP, this build is much less effective there. Attributes and Skills name="w/me hydra slayer" prof=warri/mesme swords=8+1+3 tactic=9+1 streng=11+1 inspir=8arterygashriposteepidemicis minefeastsignetof flame/build Equipment A sword with the modifier +15% damage (while health is above 50% or while in a stance) is recommended. Additionally, a shield (such as the Crimson Carapace Shield) with the modifiers Health +45 (while in a stance) and Received Damage -2 (while in a stance) is not reccomended Radiant Insignias are recommended, but not required unless you die extensively, which should not happen. Usage * Dolyak Signet is critical to fighting |Hydra and other creatures which have knockdowns. The armor bonus is still quite useful against enemies who do not, but it is advisable to reduce the Strength attribute to around 9 or 10, and raise Tactics to 12. * Find a |Hydra (or several, this build can easily handle a group or two), and run toward it. It will either cast Fireball or Meteor. If it casts Meteor, activate Dolyak Signet just before it finishes casting (you should be in or close to melee range now). * When fighting Mahgo Hydra, engaging more than 3 at a time is difficult, and should be avoided. If you have room to dance, try to avoid their initial Meteor Shower casts before activating Dolyak Signet to avoid unnecessary damage. * Apply Sever Artery and Gash to your target. If you are fighting two or more, use Epidemic before using "Victory is Mine!". This will instantly recover all 15 energy spent, and provide around 200 points of healing. * Save Ether Feast for when you need a quick heal while "Victory is Mine!" is recharging. * Switch targets when one enemy is nearly dead, and reapply Sever Artery -> Gash -> Epidemic -> "Victory is Mine!". This will give you one last heal from that enemy's conditions, and the bleeding will finish it off. Weaknesses # This build has no defense against Blind. Skills that cause Blind include: Blinding Flash, Dust Trap, Throw Dirt, and Signet of Midnight. Watch out for Phantoms when fighting Mahgo Hydra in Perdition Rock, as it will take some time to kill one, and is deadly while fighting other creatures. # This build has little counter for enemies who move often, and is likewise suited more toward solo farming rather than grouped play. # This build relies on the ability to deliver the conditions Bleeding and Deep Wound. When facing Undead or other non-fleshy creatures, it lacks the ability to quickly heal itself. While Ether Feast is still an option, it takes much longer to cast and will prolong battles, and relies on the foe having energy. Variants * Mantra of Flame an be easily switched for another stance, such as Physical Resistance, for fighting creatures like Minotaur in the Crystal Desert. * Riposte should be switched for Standing Slash or Final Thrust when fighting enemies who used ranged attacks. * Riposte should be switched for Seeking Blade when fighting enemies who block or evade often, or Savage Slash for interruption capability. * Sever Artery can be swapped for Deadly Riposte for a much higher damage-per-second. However, due to the melee attack requirement, it is not effective when fighting ranged attackers (such as Dark Flame Dryders in Perdition Rock). Further, since you cannot easily control the enemy who triggers Deadly Riposte, fighting large numbers is more difficult. W/Me Hydra Slayer